This invention relates generally to apparatus for controlling animals and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus for remotely controlling the movement of a horse.
It is often difficult for individuals to directly handle animals or to train them. For example, an elderly person may be physically unable to mount and rein a horse by himself. However, it is often necessary for such an individual to be able to control the animal so that necessary chores, such as riding herd on cattle, can be performed. Although a rider, such as a jockey, can be hired to ride herd on cattle, or to gallop or otherwise work a horse, for example, it is time consuming and costly to search for and pay such a hired rider or jockey. Therefore, there is the need for an apparatus by which one person can remotely control the movement of an animal without having to physically mount and guide the animal.
In addition to those people who are unable to directly physically control an animal, there are those who desire to break or train animals, but who are unable to do so because of the hazards involved with such tasks. Therefore, there is also the need for a remote control apparatus which can be used to train an animal.
That there are such aforementioned needs is indicated by the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 710,267 to Graf which relates to an apparatus for training horses. The apparatus proposed in the Graf patent includes a frame carrying large and small winding rollers for use with training reins and bridle reins, respectively. In one example of the operation of the Graf apparatus, the arrangement is such that by exerting a traction upon a training rein, a bridle rein is attracted in a controlled manner. It is to be noted that the Graf apparatus maintains a mechanical connection between the trainer and the animal by means of the disclosed training reins.
The need for remotely controlling an animal is illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,014 to Cameron et al. This patent discloses a radio-controlled training device for use with animals. The proposed Cameron et al. training device provides a remotely controlled electrical shock to train the animal to which the electrical shock is applied. However, the Cameron et al. patent does not disclose an apparatus for remotely controlling reins connected to the animal for starting, stopping, and turning the animal.